


Nothing Fancy

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Leon comes over to Mithian’s house for dinner and gets snowed in.<br/><b>Written for Merlin Writers November Theme: Snuggling For Warmth</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Fancy

**Nothing Fancy**  
 **Characters:** Leon/Mithian  
 **Rating:**.K+/PG innuendo  
 **Summary:** Leon comes over to Mithian’s house for dinner and gets snowed in.  
 **Word Count:** 1124  
 **Prompt:** #13. Any pairing. First date. Hey baby, it's cold outside. Begging, pleading, temptation to stay, and eventual giving in. Fluff and snuggles ensue.  
 **Written for Merlin Writers November Theme: Snuggling For Warmth**

 **Nothing Fancy**  
When Leon pulled up at Mithian’s house, there were small flakes of snow starting to fall. He thought nothing of it as he grabbed the flowers, wine and box of chocolates out of the back seat and hurried up to her door. He rang the bell and shrugged at the cold air seeping into his overcoat.

Mithian opened the door with a smile and a laugh as she saw the armful Leon held. Her hair tumbled over the thick gold sweater she wore. Leon smiled at how beautiful she was.

“What? No teddy bear?” Mithian teased.

“If you want a teddy bear, I can run out and get one.” Leon was annoyed with himself that he didn’t remember a stuffed bear. This was only their third date and he really didn’t want to disappoint her.

“Leon, I am only joking. Come in. The air is so cold.” Mithian pulled him in by his arm. “Is that snow?”

“It just started.” Leon said. He looked at the things in his arms and didn’t know which to offer her first.

Mithian took the decision out of his hands as plucked the flowers and wine from his arms.

“Take those to the lounge. We will have them later for desert. Nice wine Leon.” Mithian smiled as she looked at the bottle.

“Arthur suggested it. He said Gwen fancied it.” Leon said.

“You asked dating advice from Arthur Pendragon?” Mithian laughed. “I can think of a few better to ask.”

“He is married so I thought he must have done something right.” Leon said.

“She married him for his bedroom skills not his smarts, you know.” Mithian joked as she went into the kitchen.

Leon blushed. He was beginning to believe he had asked the wrong advice from Arthur. Mithian was the first woman he had ever been serious about.

He shrugged out of his overcoat and hung it on the hook by the door and looked around at the small cozy cottage.

Mithian came out with a steaming cup of tea. “Here my brave Knight. You need to warm up.”

“Thanks.” Leon took the cup and followed her into the lounge and sat on the sofa as she stoked the fire.

Mithian sat next to him and pulled her feet up under her. “Dinner will be ready in a little while. Are you still chilled?”

“A little.” Leon sipped the tea.

Mithian pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and snuggled close to him. She threw the blanket over both of them. “Better?”

Leon put his arm around her and pulled her closer. “Much.”

Mithian gave him a quick kiss. She ran her hand into his ginger curls. “You have snow in your hair.”

Leon smiled and kissed her, softly lingering on her lips.

A timer went off in the kitchen and Mithian sighed as she extricated herself from Leon to get their dinner out of the oven.

“Do you need help?” Leon offered and started to get up but Mithian pushed him back down.

“No. It isn’t anything really just roast chicken and vegetables.” Mithian said. Stay here. “I will bring our plates and the wine.”

“Are you sure you can carry it all?” Leon asked.

“You sit there and we will find out.” Mithian said over her shoulder as she walked towards the kitchen.

Leon put the blanket back on the back of the sofa and waited.

Mithian came back with two heaping plates, wine and glasses. She had put the silver in her pocket. She put everything down on the table in front of the sofa.

“It smells really good.” Leon said as she handed him a plate.

“It isn’t fancy but I didn’t think you liked fancy.” Mithian said as she sat down and picked up her plate from the table.

“I have simple tastes and simple needs, My Lady.” Leon grinned.

“Someday we will have to discuss your needs, Sir Knight. Mithian teased.

Leon blushed as he caught her meaning.

“Leon, you’re blushing!” Mithian laughed. “Oh I see. You are thinking of them now are you?”

“I am not!” Leon lied. He thought he had better change the subject. “This is really good chicken.”

Mithian laughed. “Thank you.”

When they finished dinner, Mithian took the plates back to the kitchen. She came back in the lounge laughing.

“What is so funny?” Leon looked at her amused. He liked her laugh. It made him think of sunshine.

“I don’t think you will be going anywhere tonight.” Mithian said.

“Excuse me?” Leon asked. He was a bit surprised at what she said.

Mithian pulled the drapery back and the street outside was covered in snow. “You aren’t going anywhere in that.”

“I have to. I need to go to work in the morning. I didn’t bring any clothes. I will have to go home.” Leon said. I wasn’t planning on staying. It is only our third date.”

Mithian sat on the sofa and leaned against him. “I am not letting you go out in that.”

“And where shall I sleep?” Leon asked.

“Well we can negotiate that if you like.” Mithian said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “But I am sure we will come to an agreement very quickly.”

“Mithian!” Leon looked at her with a grin. “What if your father comes home?”

“He is away on business until the end of the week.” Mithian said. She kissed his neck. “We are all alone.”

“We haven’t even discussed ‘things’ yet.” Leon said. “I’m not prepared for ‘things’ either.”

“Oh!. I have what we need in the bedside table drawer. I bought them when I got the chicken.” Mithian giggled. I was hoping you would want to stay.

“I do but I didn’t want to rush anything.” Leon admitted.

“You’re not.” Mithian nipped at his ear.

“Did you have the snow ordered up as well?” Leon felt his resolve slipping. He pulled her closer.

Mithian looked at him. “I did not. That was just a very lovely coincidence.”

“Very lovely indeed.” Leon smirked. He pulled the blanket off the sofa and covered them up. He let his hands wander under her sweater. “I think it would be unwise to travel in such a dangerous mess.”

“That’s the spirit.” Mithian started to unbutton his shirt. She ran her hand over his chest. “I think we can find ways to keep warm, don’t you?”

Leon laughed. He stood up and scooped her up in his arms. She giggled as he carried her to her bedroom.

Around dawn the next morning, the snow plows came through but they didn’t care. They were soundly sleeping, warm and content snuggled together under a pile of blankets. Their clothes littered the floor from the night before.


End file.
